roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Ajax Margulis
Ajax Margulis is one of the ancient warriors known as a Tenno, a human warrior mystically connected to an etherial force known only as the Void, from which he derives his power. As a Tenno, Ajax has access to special armored exoskeletal suits designed to simultaneously protect him from harm, grant immense mobility, and empowering himself with an array of supernatural abilities. Being of antediluvian origin, the technology he wields hails from a long gone technologically advanced human civilization, and as such is inherently incredibly powerful. The youngest of the Tenno, Ajax has shown incredible talent in controlling the energy of the Void, in addition to channeling this to manupulate the technological marvels known as Warframes. Being in a sense the son of a Sentient known only as Natah, or the Lotus, Ajax has the assistance of and incredibly wise and ancient being, with utter mastery over the Void and assorted powers, being his major form of training. However, his "mother" Natah, has not bestowed upon him the full force of the blessing she is capable of giving him due to his inexperience, and therefore, relatively ill-prepared nature. An outgoing individual, much to Natah's displeasure, Ajax can often be found in "gentlemen's clubs" or nightclubs filled with alcohol and Asari dancers, due to the Asari being descendants of Orokin women during his time, though the Sentients keep this information from them. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities The Void The Void is a mysterious realm of extradimensional space, where the laws of physics hold little sway, accessible as a mystical plane of derivation if one is aware of it's existence, and has been bathed in it's energies. It is the source of many mysterious phenomena, such as void storms, and the origin of the Tenno's powers. As a Tenno, Ajax holds an extremely intimate connection to the power of the Void, it's energies and extradimensional matter becoming completely infused into him and rearranging all forms of his being and enhancing his attributes exponentially, in addition to being capable of manipulating raw, unfocused Void Energy, or utilizing the several great Focus Schools to enhance his power even further. While Warframes are a part of his fighting style, they don't form his physiology itself, and as such, Ajax is capable of combat in and out of a Warframe. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Ajax possesses physical power beyond the regular limits of physical power due to his capabilties..etc *'Supehuman Speed''' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Telepathy' *'Standard Void Energy Manipulation:' **'Void Beam' **'Void Blast' **'Void Dash' **'Void Mode' *'Void Energy Infusion:' *'Superhuman Longevity:' *'Experiential Exchange: '''Ajax, being brought up as a unique ancient caste of human intended to evolve as both hunters and incredibly intellectual individuals, having the ability of an experiential exchange system based on the slightest physical contact, recalling the experiences of whatever it touches, whether it be something or someone, allowing him to transfer complex ideas, learning an entirely new language or new skill from a single touch, an ability considered psychometry, and can also do that with a corpse. In addition, due to his exploits in clubs with Asari,said to be among the most beautiful races on Gaia, Ajax has managed to take his abilities further, and gain access to the active thoughts of whoever he touches, though this seems to work only on the weak-willed, or the willing. Ajax can even transfer some painful experience his opponent had and continuously retransfer it, inducing mental, physical, or emotional trauma, *'Weapon Specialist:' Biotics Ajax, being heavily exposed to the Void, in addition to having a natural biotic talent, is an immensely powerful Biotic, his body absorbing centuries worth of the extradimensional matter known as element zero, having his entire nervous system incredibly overpopulated by eezo nodes, and as a result has natural control over his nervous system. While most of the Orokin of ancient times, nor the Sentients displayed any real talent in biotics, a single neutral faction known as the Prothean Empire, a much larger and more immense empire than the Orokin and Sentient territories combined, displayed surprising talent in this art, something which hints at Ajax's natural talent deriving from parentage hailing from the Protheans. Through the manipulation of internal element zero, Ajax is capable of the generation and manipulation of mass effect fields, allowing him to accomplish feats such as knocking opponents over a distance, lifting them in the air, generating gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. Biotic abilities are activated using a technique called "physical mnemonics", in which the biotic uses a physical gesture to cause neurons to fire in a certain sequence, sending an electrical charge through their eezo nodules and creating the desired effect. *'Dark Energy Amplified Telekinesis: Ajax, as incredibly powerful Biotic, is capable of using his powers for devastating effects, allowing him to halt the movements of entire battlecruisers with a simple wave of the hand, his physical mnemonics naturally enhancing the power of this maneuver. Alternatively, Ajax can lift enormous weights from vast distances, or increase his physical strength immensely by utilizing his physical power, or even create defensive skin-tight forcefields to protect himself from powerful attacks his enemies might throw his way. Alternatively, due to his Biotics being fundamentally linked to gravity and dark energy, Ajax can attract opponents all to a single location, where he can freely control whatever he wishes to do with them, capable of folliwing it up with an ability referred to as Stasis, capable of locking an opponent in a biotic field where their body simply lacks the capability to move any longer, but are also incapable of taking damage from any source except his own, a feat said to only be accomplished by Prothean Bastions, where Ajax's own damage is magnified. Ajax can also charge and augment his strength and speed with the Void's mass effect fields, where opponents upon collision are sent flying backward, dealing massive damage to the point that even the largest of enemies are sent flying due to Charge's inherent property of mass negation, technically allowing the user to phase through objects. Ajax is capable of firing a large sphere of dark energy that moves at rapid speeds and causes damage over time to whoever it passes over, capable of detonating to create massive explosions, or generate a series of biotic impacts, capable of decelerrating and halting the movment of fast moving beings, launching persons into the air, inflicting vast amounts of blunt force trauma, or throw them into the air. Ajax can also create a sphere of biotic energy, dealing damage to enemies who enter, regenerates shields, decreases the damage taken by opponents, and even do damage over time. He can even create rapidly shifting mass effect fields to quite literally shred opponents apart, stopping most forms of health regeneration. With his talent, Ajax can even create light deflecting mass effect fields, that allow for invisibity, even when atttacking. Can also do a biotic scream. **'Biotic Domination: ' Ajax can utilize his biotic power to dominate several organic target's mind, having his abilities allow him to subjugate the wills of those around him by disrupting the synoptic harmonics of someone else, before altering them to have them completely reverse their perception of friend and foe. *'''Dark Matter/Energy Manipulation: Ajax is capable of utilizing his refined control over the dark energy/matter that he is capable of generating for a variety of effects, for example, Ajax can transmute this dark energy into having poisonous properties and create barrier around his being that deals damage to attackers in addition to damage over time, and can paralyze weaker opponents. Alternatively, Ajax can transmute his dark energy into fire, allowing him to create a field that burns his opponents and create focused explosions. *'Flight: '''As an incredibly talented biotic who's biology is enhanced through natural evolution accelerated through technology, Ajax can utilize his unique ability to generate element zero to propel himself fo fly extremely quickly, even through what potentially might be space, and can breathe underground by burning element zero for cellular respiration due to energy. Focus Ajax, as a Tenno, has unlocked his true powers related to that status, and is a rare prodigy capable of the usage of all five of the Great Tenno Schools, allowing him great power. Madurai *'Phoenix Gaze:' Naramon *'Mind Spike:' Unairu *'Basilisk Flare:' Zenurik *'Void Pulse''' Vazarin *'Mending Tides:' Magic Xiphos